


Visions are sacred

by herumtreiber



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Clairvoyance, M/M, Manip, Romance, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the different meanings of visions, and time, affect Jacob and Edward's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions are sacred

 

"Where do you want this, boss?" Emmet's powerful biceps flexed as he hefted the long wooden bench.

Alice fingered the cuff of her leather jacket and pointed at the back of the lawn. "Over there, if you please."

As she bent down to pick up the Prada shoes she'd chosen for Esme, Alice shuddered and the carton box slid through her inert fingers, hitting the floor with a thumping sound.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jasper looked at her from the aisle between the rows of benches. Alice's chaotic feelings had been troubling him for some time.

"Everything." She made her way to the front bench and sat down without her usual grace. Looking over her shoulder at Jasper, Alice said tiredly, "Where's Edward?"

Jasper pointed at the house. "He went to call his bride and find out why Bella's taking so long…"  

"Charlie told me Bella left!" Edward called out in anguish, rushing out the door as he stuck the phone inside his pocket. Looking sharply at his sister, a shiver went through his body after he read her thoughts. He groaned, "That's the vision you saw?"

Alice closed her eyes while she recalled her premonition; she didn't know whose house it was, though the posters in the wall indicated it was a guy's bedroom. She had seen Bella sitting on the bed next to an open laptop as the door slowly swung open. Then her precognition stopped.

"It was a boy's room…" Alice said wearily.

Edward nodded and sat down on the bench next to her. "Mike Newton. I remember the posters from his thoughts. What do you think it means?"

Alice called out to her hulking brother. "Don't bother with that bench, Emmett." Her lips drawn in a tight line, she turned to face Edward. "It means the wedding's over. I don't know why Bella changed her mind, but she has disappeared from our future."

Edward moaned and put his face between his knees while he took deep, unneeded breaths. However, the wild thoughts of the wolf he knew so well assaulted his mind and he looked up with a startled expression.

Hearing the knocking sounds coming from inside, Edward twisted his body to look at the house; thus, he was unable to see the slight smile adorning Alice's lips while she called out, "Door's open. Come in, mutt!"

Jacob stomped into the house and made his way to the living room. With a strange sense of disorientation, he plopped down on the couch while Edward and the others walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett arched his eyebrows at the tall Quileute. "Last I heard, you ran away."

"I decided to return." Jacob growled, his face twisted in anger. "I should've come back sooner and then I would've had the time to strangle Embry."

"What's going on, mutt?" Edward stared at the shifter's face, noting the way the beautiful bow of his lips was twisted in an ugly line.

"Embry had the great idea," mumbled Jake while he rubbed his face, "of stealing the peyote the Elders use for sacred ceremonies. Sue Clearwater will be in trouble; she was charged with keeping it safe."

"What?" Edward shook his head uncomprehendingly.

"They hardly do it anymore, but the peyote allows them to have visions." Jake explained, wariness tingeing his voice. "If the situation's too difficult for the tribe, Elders use the peyote to draw guidance from their visions of the spirit world."  

Jake cocked his head at Edward. "Guess Bella told you, huh?"

"Told me what?" Edward stared at Jacob's chiseled face with a dazed expression.

"About the vision she had? Somehow Embry became a friend of that dickhead, Mike Newton. Hangs out with him a lot." Jake leaned his elbows on his knees as he fixed the Cullens with a sharp look. "He stole the peyote and went to Mike's. Turns out the nerd wasn't alone; Jessica was there and she had dragged Bella along so they could have a bachelorette party."

Alice's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "I take it Embry shared the peyote with them."

Jacob nodded. "The dummies shared it. Jessica and the other kid hallucinated about weird colors and shapes; just the normal stuff."

"And?" Emmet huffed impatiently. "Spill the beans, wolf! What does this have to do with Bella?"

"Let him tell the story at his own pace," Edward said warningly.  

Jake shot Edward a grateful look. He nodded at the vampire and went on. "Embry had an odd vision; saw himself holding hands with a guy." Jake shrugged and looked at the windows, his hand rubbing the stubble on his chin as he framed his thoughts. "Anyway, to answer your question, Bella had the strangest vision."

Jake mused out loud, "I guess it's because she has been touched by our magic and the peyote reacted to that."

Edward said patiently, "And her vision was?"

"Bella babbled about her vision and Embry – my misguided friend - at least paid attention. He told me she was standing in a living room filled with people and then this piano fell next to her." Jacob said slowly, "She was dazed and wanted to leave the room but she stumbled and fell into the piano which was full of ravenous piranhas; angry because of the jarring fall, they attacked her."

Emmett snickered softly and Jake looked up at the sound; his face darkening in a scowl, he stood up while Edward unconsciously licked his lips. Jacob pointed at Emmett and growled, "Don't you dare laugh! Do you know how important the spirit world is for us? Visions are sacred, man! They've guided us, and believe me when I say that taking peyote is dangerous! Some elders never came back." Jake pointed at his head. "I mean, their minds remained blank. Others turned up miles away from where they took it." Heaving a deep sigh, Jake said shortly, "It's a form to enter the spirit world."

Emmett lifted his hands and said gently, "Sorry, man. I'm not laughing anymore."

Jake sat down next to Edward and the vampire was aware of the pleasant warmth coming from the hulking body next to him. "Dad has told me ways to interpret the visions, so the meaning is clear; to me at least." Jacob waved his arms while he spoke. "The vision was a warning to Bella because something dear to her heart would become dangerous - she loves the sound of the piano – and the piranhas? I think it means her own body would turn against her and hurt her from inside." Jacob shrugged tiredly. "It could mean some disease."

Edward groaned. "Obviously the vision warned Bella against me. It's right, of course; I've told her time and again how dangerous I am!"  

"Excuse me, Cullen, but the world doesn't revolve around you!" Jake said heatedly; yet his eyes lingered on the handsome face next to him and his gaze seemingly caressed the tousled hair and slid down to Edward's strong jawline, giving the lie to his words.  

Unsettled by the intensity of Jacob's stare, Edward said tentatively, "So that's why she ran away?"

"Partly." Jake admitted. "There was something else. After she died in her vision, a pack of rabid jackals came along and played the piano while everybody danced."  

Jacob rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't know what that means. Dad says an Elder has to be able to interpret omens and visions; guess I'm not cut out to be an Elder, huh?"

"Come on, Jacob." Edward sighed and he awkwardly patted the Quileute's shoulder. "A penny for your thoughts."

Jake stared intently at the windows and, after a while, he said wonderingly, "I'm sure we're not the only shifters in the world. Could be the vision refers to werejackals, but I don't know where they live."

"In Eurasia and Africa," Alice promptly said.

Jacob shrugged in defeat. "Then I don't know how they could end up here."

\--

Jacob howled at the moon which had become one of his trusted companions. He often came to this spot of the woods when sadness overwhelmed him; tonight was worse because his father was in the hospital for a check-up due to the fact his diabetes had taken a turn for the worse. Problems seemed to multiply in the young Quileute's life: he was falling behind in his classes, and the constant worry over what Bella's vision really meant plagued his dreams. Most of all, Jacob keenly felt the absence of love.

His hackles rose when he smelled the sickly sweet scent he used to hate. He shrugged it off, having come to associate that smell with hope. The elders feared his interpretation of the vision was correct so they ordered him to work closely with the Cullens. Jacob found, to his great surprise, an easy companionship with the vamp, who was as lonely as he felt. 

"Good observation, Jacob." Edward said as walked out of the woods; Jacob turned his muzzle and his breath caught at the vision of the pale body glimmering in the moonlight like an ancient god.

 _'She left us both!'_ Jacob's withers rose as high as the slim chest of the man in front of him while his pupils reflected the limned silhouette of the vampire he'd grown to care for. His chest rumbled with happiness at the sight of Edward.  

"I can't blame Bella; the vision must have scarred her for life." Edward stood next to the huge wolf and his hand touched the russet fur of Jacob's neck, his finger traveling down to caress his shoulders and lingering a bit on his elbow. He had come to appreciate Jake's resourcefulness as they tracked the possible ways the jackals could take to get to Forks. But he really loved the wolf's sense of playfulness which was a blessed distraction.

Edward didn't have time to dwell on Bella's absence. Alice had given him Bella's unlisted phone number which she had sleuthed on the web, but Edward refused to call his former fiancée. He was willing to let that particular past go.

As he gazed at Jacob's eyes, shining with intelligence and warmth, Edward's heart melted and he heaved a sigh of deep contentment as his finger carded through the soft fur. He wondered if Jacob's hair would feel this silky.

At that moment, the Quileute shifted and bent down to untie the cutoffs tied around his slim ankle. Edward looked away, desiring to preserve the shifter's modesty but he couldn't help eyeing sideways the magnificent body glistening in the moonlight. The broad russet chest seemed carved out of living granite, tapering down and becoming the washboard stones which were his abs. Edward's stare lingered discreetly on the soft curves of his buttocks, and was drawn to the soft cock nestled between big balls. He imagined how it might look fully aroused, and a shiver of lust ran through his body.  

Jake finally pulled up the zipper and glanced at Edward. "Something the matter? You look as if you're shocked."

Edward took a few seconds to compose himself. "No, it's just that… Carlisle heard from one of his sources in Italy about a legend of werejackals in Kenya."

"And?"

"Emmett and Rosalie took a flight to Nairobi to research on site; they said they'll take the opportunity to remarry once again."  

Jake softly patted Edward's shoulder and after feeling the violent shudder going through the vampire's body, he gave Edward a warm hug. "I'm sorry about Bella, man."

"That's kind, Jake, but you're also lonely. You were in love with her, too."

Jacob shrugged. "Guess I gave up on her when I left Forks."

Edward leaned closer to the Quileute. "Tell me, why did you come back?"

Jake stuck his hands in the pockets of his cutoffs and shuffled his bare feet upon the dried leaves on the ground. He tried to evade Edward's probing gaze by looking at the forest. "Wanted to be the good guy, I guess. Show Bella there were no hard feelings on my part and all that."

\--

"Sam wants us to go to Preston, it's an abandoned town near Cusick," Quil said.

"Didn't mention anything to me." Jake bent down to touch the swirling surface of the Quilayute. The water ran over his fingers as he peered down, fishing out a dime-sized pebble which shone dimly in the dusk.  

"What are you doing, man?"

"I need this rock." Jake hefted the pebble and rubbed his thumb across the smooth surface. "It's the perfect size for the dreamcatcher I'm weaving for dad."

"Billy's still having nightmares about you dying?" Quil raised his eyes to look at the setting sun.

"Yep."

"I have to leave, Jake. Sue will drive us over to Cusick; it's too far away to just run there and Sam really wants to find out about the deserted town. Don’t know why." Quil shrugged his broad shoulders and his fingers brushed his buzz cut. "There's nothing there but some strange rumors."

"Sam's gotta do what he's gotta do," Jake said absently.

"See ya."

"Bye." Jacob waved to his friend and closed his fist around the smooth pebble as he looked around at the forest. The looming shadows of the sunset were always comforting to him, but there was a strange sensation prickling the back of his neck, it felt as if someone watched him. Jacob was uneasy, though he knew the river very well.

His wolf bristled at the blurring shadows between the trees and, without thinking, the pebble slid from his fingers as they became claws in his transformation.

The russet wolf snarled at the pines in front of him as menacing shapes broke from them. Their colors allowed them to conceal themselves in the dim twilight. They had pale brown flanks and legs, topped by black markings on their backs, and Jake immediately recognized their shapes from the pictures everybody had pored over.  Though smaller than the Quileute shifter, the jackals were more numerous. Jake counted ten of them, snarling at him and pawing the ground as they gauged the best form to attack him.

The three at the front ran towards him as Jacob crouched, his jaws snapping at the leader as he twisted his body to avoid the attack. The jackal yelped when Jacob's teeth grabbed purchase on the skin and fur and he threw him at the trees with a mighty shove. But meanwhile, the smaller one bit him on the neck.

Jake shook his head and shoulders violently, trying to dislodge the jackal. He watched from the corner of his eyes as pale blurs dashed out of the forest and started fighting the jackals. He swiped his front paw at the jackal's eye, wounding him so he was forced to let go of his throat. Jake bit the shoulder savagely and threw the jackal into the river.

The night was filled with howling and snarling as Jake and the Cullens fought off the crazed jackal shifters. The coppery scent of blood all around him made his heart beat a mad dance as Jake dove into battle, snapping at the jackals and biting a leg here, and a shoulder there. The wolf's keen senses noted pale limbs closing around golden fur, but there was a constant worry on his mind: knowing Edward's penchant for heroics, what if Cullen got attacked and died?

The wolf fought more ferociously in his urge to get to Edward, his keen sight searching for that particular shade of bronze hair as he bit into the shoulder of the jackal in front of him. The wolf's paws twitched when he saw Edward wrestling on the ground as two jackals snapped at him. Jacob jumped towards them, and the shock of his weight falling on the ground dislodged the roots of a shrub while he bit savagely the neck of the jackal which had its jaws around Edward's arm.  

The tide turned in favor of the Forks inhabitants when Carlisle, Esme and Jasper joined the fray. The jackal pack was quickly disposed of.

His chest heaving with the aftereffects of the battle, Jake shifted. He lay on the ground, panting and wheezing as the adrenaline wore off while Edward cradled his neck tenderly. The vampire's eyes widened when he noticed how much blood was pouring out of Jake's neck wound.

Carlisle crouched next to the injured Quileute. "Do not worry, Jacob. We'll take care of you."

"Doc, I feel strange." Jake gasped, clutching Edward's arm.

Carlisle tore off his shirt to prepare bandages to staunch the flow of blood.

Jake's consciousness wavered. He felt strong, cold arms wrapped around his waist and back; the swinging movement told him someone carried him.

"I'll take good care of you, Jake," Edward whispered. 

"How did you know… they were here?"

"They came from Almira. Alice saw them briefly in one of her visions; it seems they can't escape her power as completely as you can."  Jacob felt cold fingers against his lips. "Don't talk and save your energy, wolf."

\--

"What's wrong with Jake?" Edward's brow was furrowed in concern as he watched the Quileute. Jacob was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he writhed on the bed, his beautiful limbs twitching involuntarily.

"There was something in their bite." Carlisle said calmly. "The saliva of the jackals had a substance that affected young Jacob." The vampire sighed in frustration. "I can't give him antibiotics or other medicines because I don't know exactly what it was."

Edward growled. "I think they were rabid. Their thoughts were unhinged, they just rambled all over the place. And the reason they attacked him makes no sense."

Carlisle nodded. "You have a point, Edward. At any rate, all we can do is hope that Jacob's healing abilities are enough to overcome this." He fingered his chin. "I'm worried about the overheating; therefore, we must break the fever and hope his system does the rest."

"So he needs to cool off." Edward frowned.

"Indeed, he does." Carlisle walked to the door. "I'll get as many ice packs as I can to prepare a cooling bath and…"

"Don't bother, Carlisle." Edward said as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and toed off his shoes. "I'll return the favor Jacob did to Bella in the tent; I'll cool him off."

"Fine, son." Carlisle smiled tiredly. "If Jacob's situation changes during the night or you need any help, please call me."

"I will."

Dressed only in his boxers, Edward laid his body lengthwise on the bed behind Jacob; he hugged the squirming Quileute and tenderly patted his shoulder.

The sight of the taut muscles displayed next to him was tempting for Edward. It felt like warm silk against his cold skin and brought a tender smile to his lips. While they researched to find the location of the jackal pack he found himself fascinated by the wolf. Jacob could make him smile when he cracked a joke or anger him, coaxing a glare out of Edward by uttering his sarcastic remarks. Jacob's presence certainly distracted him from his grief over losing Bella, who probably was sunning herself in Florida or New Mexico.

Edward had grown to cherish the wolf in far more than the platonic sense.

Jacob laid his sweaty forehead against Edward's bare chest and mumbled, "Don't… you idiot!"

Edward carded his fingers through Jacob's hair and smiled fondly when Jacob said raspily, "They'll kill you! Edward, you can't die… and leave me all alone!"

His eyes darkening with lust, Edward felt his arousal twitch and then he smirked and rubbed his fingers against Jacob's smooth brow. "So you care for me; who would've thought?"

"Come on Edward, open up for me." Jacob muttered, his eyelids fluttering. Edward knew the wolf was hallucinating, though in a most pleasant way. "C'mon, spread your legs….. like this… fuck me!"

Edward's smirk grew as fast as his cock. He leaned forward to whisper in Jake's ear, "You'd better watch it, wolf, or I'll make you live up to your words."  

\--

In the morning, Jake woke up snuggling this cold, smooth blanket. His fingers brushed against silky muscles before he opened his bleary eyes. He rubbed his eyelids with the pads of his fingers and when he recognized the ivory face in front of him, he was startled.

"Wh…what happened?"

"You've had a bad night, Jake. The rabid jackal that bit you interfered with your system. You ran a high fever which I had to break by cooling you off with my body." Edward scooted forward, his nose almost touching Jake's as he smirked broadly. "Let's face it, I'm colder than you." 

Jake blushed, recognizing the innuendo he had thrown at Edward in the tent. "But really, how did…?" Jacob's hand had strayed towards his hips and then his cheeks bloomed because he realized he was naked. Looking at Edward's bare chest, he supposed the vampire was nude, too.

"Oh!"

"You said the strangest things in your delirium, Jacob."

"I... did?" Jake turned his face and hid his face in the pillow, twisting his body so his waist rubbed against Edward's thigh.

"To put it politely, you said you were interested in certain parts of my body. Is this for real or was it just your fever talking?"  

Jake rubbed his flaming cheek against the soft pillow and mumbled, "You wanna know the truth?

"Certainly."

"I've been interested in you for a while." Jake tilted up his chin so he could look at Edward. Moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue, he blushed as his words came out fast. "I just…. didn't know how to tell you.  With the jackals and all, I didn't want to distract you; I thought they were coming after you."

"You did?" Edward cupped Jake's chin and rubbed his thumb against the soft stubble.

"I thought you might've killed one before coming here." Jake said. "The pack would be out for revenge."  

"It was you they wanted to kill." Edward's fingertips lazily traced a path down Jake's neck, rubbing the faint scars under his left ear which the bite of the jackal had caused. Edward's thumb massaged gently the hollow of the collarbone, which made Jake wiggle and bite his bottom lip to prevent a moan from escaping.

"Did they?"

"Their minds were hard to read," Edward said. "Seemed to me they were crazy but they had a vision of sorts. They saw the shifters uniting, standing together behind a russet wolf. They wanted to strike at the root and take you out."

Edward smirked. "You said it, wolf: visions are sacred. You really have more depth than I…"

Jake pounced on him before Edward could finish. He looped his arm behind the slim torso and rubbed his body all along Edward's length as his tongue hungrily licked the seam of Edward's mouth. Edward grunted and held Jacob's shoulders like a vise as he opened his lips; their tongues writhed against each other in a hot dance of desire.

\--

**Six months later**

"… and by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you…"

"Wait just a sec!" Jake said urgently. He felt too hot in the formal suit Alice made him wear so he hastily took off his jacket and handed it over to his father.  Jake rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt and also took off his grey tie, finally undoing the topmost buttons of his shirt. The man officiating the wedding ceremony tapped his shoe impatiently against the wooden floor, coughing discreetly now and then. 

"My fiancé is a little… peculiar," Edward mumbled the explanation with a pained expression on his face. "He's more used to tropical climates."

"Did you write to Bella?" Jacob whispered as he turned to stare at the hall, hoping against hope to see the face of his best friend there. He had written to Bella before but received no response. Maybe if she got a letter from Edward, she would attend their wedding.

Jacob's handsome face reflected his pensive mood. Edward's jaw tensed as he looked at Jacob's profile. His mind was in a whirlwind, remembering the strange events that had caused this to pass; recalling the moment when he felt he had lost Jacob and rushed to save him from the angry shifters.

"Quick, take the picture!" Alice said, gently pressing Leah's arm. The Quileute woman squinted at the two men in front of her and lifted her Canon camera, looking through the viewfinder at their sad expression. Leah took the shot and smiled, looking forward to the jokes she would crack at their expense: the two grooms that didn't look too happy in this ceremony, a wedding photo that belied the obvious love that flowed between these two. 

\--

  
  
\--

"What are you smiling about?" Alice whispered softly, adjusting the white veil that hung from her hat while she and Leah made their way out of the hall to grab some refreshments.

"You shouldn't have given me the camera; it's too much fun." Leah whispered back.

"But you take such beautiful pictures, Leah. In fact, you're going to appear in Vanity…" Alice trailed off, deciding not to reveal the whole future to Leah.

"Whatever." Leah shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing a flute of champagne. "I'm glad we became friends."

"I remember it was hard to gain your trust." Alice said wryly.

"Nope, you had me when you said I would save Jacob's life." Leah raised her eyebrows in puzzlement. "You haven't told me how you found out that information. I know you can't see the Quileute shifters in your visions."  

Alice grabbed a champagne flute and raised it, studying the bubbly liquid inside. "I would say that the absence of something is significant, wouldn't you agree?"  

"What do you mean?" Leah put the champagne on the table while she hefted her camera.

Alice pointed at the Canon with her glass. "Let's say that you take a photo and notice a significant lack of color."

Leah shrugged. "I can always adjust the colors in Photoshop."

Alice grinned impishly. "But the lack of bright colors tells you things about the moment you took the photo; if it was cloudy or during twilight and so on."

Leah nodded. "Sure, I can see that. But what does this have to do with Jake?"

"I had plenty of premonitions of Edward and Bella." Alice said with a pensive look on her face. "They were happily married and it all seemed to go well at first. But visions along that timeline showed me how unhappy they were becoming." She paused for a few seconds and said in a rush, "Also, the fact that I kept having visions of them could mean only one thing."

Leah sighed sadly. "Jacob was not with them."

"Exactly. Then the premonitions grew more worrisome. Bella looked tearful, distraught; but my brother? Edward looked devastated."

Leah's eyes widened in comprehension. "You mean Edward cared for Jacob even when…"

"He was with Bella?" Alice nodded. "I am sure he did. Edward is a very stubborn man. He would never admit what he really wanted. He was fated to realize the truth about his feelings when it was too late; the moment when there was no possibility his dreams would ever come true because…"

"Jake died."

Alice nodded somberly. "I had incomplete precognitions about the jackal shifters. They couldn't escape me completely like your tribe can. I glimpsed part of their plan to come here."

Leah grabbed another flute of champagne. "But why did you tell me I had to steal my mom's key and give it to Embry so he could get the peyote? I just don't get it."

"There was an important part of the puzzle missing but then I had a premonition. You see, I cannot have direct visions of Jacob but I could certainly see his future photo." The corner of Alice's lips turned slightly upwards, which lent her face a mischievousness and mystery like Mona Lisa's. She pointed her finger at the Canon, still held securely on Leah's hand. "I saw a photo of Edward and Jacob together, dressed like they were attending their own wedding. But the most important part was the inscription; it was in my brother's handwriting and it said: _'Visions are sacred_.'"  

Leah's face was slack with amazement. She thought about the photo trapped inside her camera, a whirl of electrons and bytes which would become the printed paper that would later be engraved and cherished, but would somehow make its way back to the past. The photo Leah had just taken would appear to Alice in a vision that would determine the exact path to the future.

Leah had to sit down on the chair next to the table, her mind swirling with the implications and power of Alice's premonitions. Time was so flimsy that it could be changed by a photo that wouldn't exist for years!

Leah said slowly, "So the words …"

"Gave me a strong hint." Alice smiled sweetly. "It was obviously a wedding photo. But why would Edward and Jacob have it engraved with those words? It had to mean an important moment for them; there had to be a vision of some sort involved that they felt had brought them together."

Leah brushed a strand of her hair aside and looked up at Alice. "The words could've meant one of your premonitions, you know."  

Alice shook her head. "I can't see Jacob; I felt there had to be another explanation so I did a web search and found that Quileutes hold visions in high esteem. I also found references to the peyote they use in ceremonies. That, and a brief glimpse of Bella in a sunny place, was the final piece of the puzzle."

Alice's eyes twinkled in merriment as she touched Leah's blouse. "I should say the final piece was you and your willingness to let Embry have access to the peyote so Bella would have that vision and leave. Embry would tell Jake what Bella had said and Edward and Jacob would work together, growing closer in their need to fight the jackals."

Leah lifted up the camera with reverence, murmuring, "Visions are sacred."

At that moment, Jake sauntered towards them sipping a glass of beer. "Where were you two? You missed the best part!"

"Jacob, we were chatting and lost sight of time," Leah said.

Meanwhile, Edward glared menacingly at his sister, leaning down to whisper against her ear, "You should've told me about the dangers Jake faced. I would have listened!"

Alice raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? The dog you couldn't stand that threatened to take Bella from you?"

Edward ruffled his hair in anger. "I cared about Jacob even then; I would have done everything to save him!"

Alice pointed her glass at Jake, who was subtly adjusting the crotch of his tailored pants. "We'll talk about it later, Edward, because your husband is growing impatient."

\--

"I need you, man!" Jacob wrestled with the knot of the bow tie until he grew desperate. He yanked it off Edward's collar and threw it to the floor of their hotel room.  

"Mutt, you had better watch out!" growled Edward.

"Or what?" Jacob smirked wolfishly.

Edward caressed the strong biceps that framed his chest and easily maneuvered so he was on top of Jake. He sat astride the broad thighs and grabbed the grey vest, snaking his hand beneath Jacob's flank as he stretched the armhole of the vest until he got his elbow and arm inside.

Jake gulped at the look on Edward's eyes while the vampire took off the garment. They were obsidian black in just the way he wanted them; looking at Jake with hunger and willing to stuff him full of cock.

Next, Edward grabbed both sides of Jacob's silk shirt and just tore it off Jake's broad shoulders. The Quileute batted away his hands, "Watch my shirt, you ruined it!"

"You whined like a baby that Alice forced you to wear it!"

Jake wrestled Edward until he was on top. He leaned down and tried to kiss that smirk away while he slid the tuxedo jacket off Edward's shoulders, knowing the vampire valued the suit. Afterwards, Jake just shrugged and followed Edward's example, tearing off his white shirt.

"We are going to wreak our clothes." Edward observed.

"Just as long as we don't destroy the hotel suite." Jacob grinned impishly. "Do you remember Esme's look when she visited our cottage after we'd spent the night fucking?"

Edward smiled fondly as his fingers caressed the bulging muscles of his husband's chest. "Esme thought the jackals were back and had pounced on us."  

Jake wiggled his ass above Edward's lap. "You rode my cock like there was no tomorrow."

"And I took you from behind." Edward grunted as he held Jacob's waist, thrusting up his hips as he slid their bodies so he was on top. "I fucked you so hard, the headboard and the wall couldn't stand it."

Jake whimpered at the imagery, his thighs opening up unconsciously. Edward's fingers were a blur as he hastily unlooped the thin leather belt around the waistband and took it off with a hiss. He unclasped the topmost button of the pants and wrestled with the interior button. His cock twisting in impatience, Edward managed to open the fly and slid the pants and boxers down the strong, russet legs.  

He bent down to mouth the crown of Jake's cock and then he swallowed the shaft, hollowing his cheeks to get the perfect suction until his nose itched after touching the wiry hairs. Edward's nostrils flared as he inhaled the musky scent of his love. His mind immersed in lust, Edward still shivered at the thought he could have lost all this if those damned shifters had gotten their paws on Jacob.  

Edward slid his mouth off the wet prick until it popped out of his mouth with an obscene sound. He grabbed his husband's waist and easily flipped Jacob on his back. Using his speed, it took but a few seconds to take off the leather shoes and finish taking off his pants and boxers until Jake was bare. The unbroken expanse of smooth skin was Edward's for the taking.  

Edward hastily took off his clothes, his eyes absorbed in Jacob's furled entrance which twitched impatiently. He palmed his cock, wet with precome, and looked around for the baggage, until he read Jacob's mind. His wolf conveniently had lube in his jacket.

"You dirty wolf, you badly want to get fucked!" Edward said hoarsely as he fished beneath the bed for the woolen jacket. Having found it, he rummaged inside the pocket and fished out the small plastic bottle.  

He uncapped it and coated his fingers with the thick liquid.

Jake wiggled his rump, his legs squirming. "Don't use too much! Wanna feel it, wanna feel like …"

"I own you, wolf, make no mistake about that!" Edward fisted his cock twice and stepped towards the bed. He climbed on the soft mattress and used his knees to spread Jake's legs. Guiding his prick with his left hand, he leaned down to caress Jake's low-hanging balls, before thrusting inside the hot channel.

Jake grunted, his thighs shaking under the onslaught of the vampire's thrusts as Edward fucked him harshly. He spread his legs further and looked at Edward over his shoulders; his eyes darkened with lust as intense as the vampire's. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked his thumb as he fucked back his hips, needing to completely sheathe the vampire inside him.  

"You feel so tight, Jacob."  Edward grunted as he jabbed his cock inside Jake's walls, seeking the pleasure spot that would make Jake moan and beg.   

"Uh, like that, just like that." Jake clenched around Edward's girth; his mouth was slack and a slick thread of saliva ran down the corner of his lips. He pillowed his head on his arms, lowering his body so his hips canted up on trembling legs, allowing a deeper penetration.  

"So wanton for me, Jacob."

"Always." Jake moaned; shivering, he glanced at his lap. His neglected cock glistened in the harsh lamplight. He lazily fisted his prick twice, taking care not to bring himself off too soon.  

Edward fucked him hard and fast; being able to read his mind meant he knew when to slow down the force of his thrusts so Jacob wouldn't come too soon. Edward was a master at the art of fucking Jake for hours on end, until the wolf begged for release.

Edward caressed the russet hips and lowered his torso until his chest rubbed against Jacob's back. Jake turned his head and fisted Edward's hair, yanking him nearer. He thrust his tongue inside the vampire's cold mouth, fucking his mouth just as roughly as he was being fucked.

"More, more!" Jake whined softly as he snaked his hand between the sheets and his sweaty abs, searching for his prick. He pumped his cock with the same unsteady, violent rhythm Edward was fucking him until he couldn't hold out his orgasm any longer. Jake came into his fist and the creamy liquid seeped down to stain the sheets below him.

Edward lifted Jake's hand and licked the come off the russet skin, grunting at the exquisite sensation of Jake's walls squeezing all around his girth; the fluttering, hot flesh rubbing against him was his undoing and Edward came with a soft grunt, emptying his seed inside Jake. 

He slid his softening cock out of Jake's swollen entrance teasingly slow, growling when Jake clenched around him on the way out.  

Then the vampire went to the bathroom to grab a towel; he also picked up a bowl filled with water. He walked towards the bed to clean himself and his husband.

Instead, Edward found Jacob in the middle of the bed; his torso propped up on his elbows, the wolf had one knee drawn up and the other spread so his foot touched the carpet floor. His left hand was lazily toying with his nipple while his right massaged his wet prick, which was almost completely erect. 

"Your recuperative powers never fail to amaze me."

"They make sex interesting. Wouldn't you say so, Mr. Cullen-Black?" Jake smiled wickedly.  

Edward's entrance twitched hungrily at the sight of the dark cock smeared with Jacob's come. He licked his lips and hastily grabbed the bottle of lube to prep himself. Then he climbed on the bed, scooting on his knees towards Jake's lap.  

He sat on his haunches while Jake took a firm hold on his thighs, lifting him up as Edward hovered above the thick cock. He groaned at the stretch when the flange of the cockhead eased its way inside his slicked hole. Jacob entwined his fingers with Edward's while the vampire sank slowly onto Jacob's cock until the wiry hairs tickled his backside. Edward looked down to see his jutting cock bobbing around, the slit glistening with a drop of precome.  

Edward rode his husband leisurely, their thirst having been quenched during their earlier coupling. Edward's hands roamed over the russet body he loved, tweaking the nipples. Jacob caressed the pale neck, lingering on his jaw and ending up brushing his fingers through his tousled hair.    

Jake also tugged Edward's nipple viciously, twisting it just the way Edward loved. The vampire moaned, clenching around the hot flesh impaling him which rubbed deliciously against his walls. He wanted to memorize every little ridge, every vein of Jacob's prick that stabbed his insides in an effort to prolong his pleasure. 

Jacob looped his arm around Edward's nape, gently tugging him down so they could kiss. Their kiss was slow and gentle while Jake's hand pumped Edward's prick in gentle strokes. The contrast between the soft kiss and how big Jacob felt inside him was too much for Edward; he spilled himself over Jake's fist, his walls fluttering around the prick spearing him. The wolf thrust up his hips, drinking the sight of his husband coming undone on top of him. Edward's bronze hair stuck every which way while his pale body gleamed in the lamplight. Jake inhaled deeply their musky scent and came with a shout.

Hours later, the two cuddled near the edge of the bed. Neither felt like changing the sheets to get rid of the wet spot. They were too tired and sated to do anything but bask in each other's presence.

"I love you." Jake's fingers cupped Edward's cheek with tenderness.

"So do I." Edward gazed at the magnificent sight of his brave husband, whose beauty outside was matched by his warm soul. He thought of everything they had gone through to get to this point and then he recalled the photograph Leah took.

"Your presence soothes me," whispered Edward against Jake's cheek. "It reminds me of the dreams I had when I was still alive; you make everything seem possible." Edward kissed the stubble on Jake's chin and said, "Jacob, the sight of you is sacred."

Jake rubbed his thumbs along the chiseled, perfect cheekbones he loved to touch. He looked into Edward's eyes and said huskily, "I feel the same about you. The eyes only see, it is the soul that interprets." He kissed Edward's cheek with aching tenderness and whispered, "And your soul is holy to me."

  
  
  



End file.
